Not Who You Thought
by Luna-GrrrBack023
Summary: The fearsome Captain Emmy Burns has no match and gives no quarter but what of the past she gave up? And what of the Royal Navy, bent on removing pirates from the Caribbean? Will Emmy be reunited with the man she loved and lost? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Not Who You Thought

**Author's Note: The second of the fics I wrote while on vacation. Hope you like it!**

Chapter One

Amelia threw down her sword; she was backed into a corner, defeated. But instead of surrendering she lashed out and knocked her opponent's sword out of his hand. Then with a scream of rage she launched herself at him, flailing angry fists at any part of him she could hit. He fought back of course, and soon they were making quite a ruckus, what with all the kicking, screaming and pulling of hair. In the end they were only separated by the worried parents who ran into the room and pulled their warring five year olds apart.

Amelia was very stubborn and very proud and she hated it when James bested her, which was most of the time. They didn't often behave like this, but you know how little children can act.

This incident was a classic example of how Amelia saw fit to deal with opposition: hit it, kick it, and make it cry and it will eventually give up. Of course she learned very quickly that this behavior was just not acceptable in society; it was more befitting to the orphans that roamed the streets of London. But she hated it most when James beat her at pirates. Just because he was a boy and was to be a midshipman when he was older _did not_ mean he should always win.

This was what she told her mother when she asked why Amelia had been fighting.

"He never lets me win Mummy," she whined.

"Emmy, you know he is not like that. And if he did you would not be happy either. You would say he was treating you like a helpless little girl, which I should point out you are darling, and you would hit him to show him you weren't. I know you Emmy; you must be content with just playing the game. It's not always about winning."

Amelia stalked out of the room and went to the big chair in the library to pout. She would be better than him someday and she knew it.

By the time they were twelve she had still not bested him. She was much better at lessons but that didn't matter to her. James was better at fencing and at riding; he was also taught to shoot, which Amelia was forbidden. At least he did not rub it in; he was very good about that.

Then it came time for James his career as a midshipman in His Majesty's Royal Navy and he left on the _HMS Victory_. Amelia did not see him for a long time. She would write to him aboard the _Victory_ and he would send her letters and packages whenever they made port. Amelia kept up her fencing and her riding but she found less and less time for them as she was tutored in French, Latin, music, art, etiquette, embroidery, the managing of a household and so many other subjects that became young ladies. Her parents were very happy that she was outgrowing her wild streak and taking an interest in London society.

Amelia was the happiest, however, when James came home. They would go to the theatre, to the races and to numerous balls and parties. But she always got him to go riding for an afternoon or to have a duel with the fencing foils. Amelia did not really expect to best him in these any longer but she was a fine dancer and a shrewd better at the races.

James passed his lieutenancy exams when he was sixteen and Amelia saw almost nothing of him after that. They still sent and received letters but both felt the letters meant something more now, something different.

The last time they were together was at Amelia's twenty-first birthday celebration. She was not yet married or betrothed but her parents had high hopes, and for good reason. Neither she nor James would spend time with anyone else who could be a potential match.

A few days after the party Amelia stood on the docks as the _HMS Dauntless_ sailed for Port Royal, Jamaica. James stood at the stern as she waved tearfully good-bye, blank faced and rigid. But inside he missed her just as much. It was to be a permanent position, manning Fort Charles and increasing the military strength of the city under the new governor who also sailed on the _Dauntless_. Port Royal was a burgeoning trade center and it needed the extra protection from pirates.

Still Amelia wrote him and he wrote her back. But one day her letters stopped. It was many months before he received any words. When James did receive word it was from Amelia's parents. She had disappeared without a trace one day. There had been searches and notices posted to no avail. They sent their deepest apologies and condolences knowing he had loved her more than anything.

But Amelia was not dead, thought she was in a considerable amount of danger and her future was uncertain. One thing was certain to her however, she _was_ going to come out on top.

* * *

**Many years later...**

Captain Emmy Burns woke from her peaceful slumber. She had dreamt of fighting with James as a little girl again. It was one memory she could not get rid of. True, she had loved her home and her family in England and she had certainly loved James but it had all gotten ruined when she had had the impulse to go to him. Pirates had happened. Now after everything was over and done with and she was established she did not linger over her past, it hurt too much and she could not go back.

She pulled on her dressing gown and left her cabin. After checking with the man on watch she walked to the rail and let the ocean spray hit her face.

"What was our position last you checked?" she called to the man at the helm.

"Rounding the Florida coast, Captain," he called back.

That was good. The North American coast had plenty of traffic but the good prizes were in the Caribbean. The warm breeze that ruffled her hair confirmed it. They were in Caribbean waters.

Emmy returned to her cabin. She got out all her charts and laid them on the table with the compass and sundial and the other instruments needed for calculating position. With that done she removed her dressing gown and blew out the lamp, climbing back into bed and dreaming of the riches to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Not Who You Thoguht

Chapter Two

It was two weeks later and the crew of the _Red Death_ was very rich indeed. Their captain cared not for who the target was, unless it was a Royal Navy ship, which wouldn't have valuable cargo anyway. The _Red Death_ had taken two merchants and one pirate, all of whom had been very frightened by the red flag with its black skull and crossed bone and cutlass. And Captain Burns had a strategy. She flew the red flag of no quarter and there were two other things she did. She always made it known that she was a woman and no weakling and she always left a survivor in a longboat, a lone survivor. Aside from that and the name of her ship she left the tales of terror to her crew and they were good at their job.

And now after a good three days in Tortuga they were off again, terrifying rumors preceding them. Emmy had information of every pirate crew in the Caribbean. She knew who was strong, who was weak and who was stupid. She had also heard the tales of the _Black Pearl_ and her captain, Jack Sparrow. But it was known that they were in a different part of the world at the moment. She decided that was best, she knew a professional when she heard of one.

In the next two weeks the _Red Death_ took two more ships, heading south towards Brazil. Captain Burns knew a good deal when she saw it. The _Red Death_ also headed south and gained much wealth from the scores of Spanish ships thereabouts. She even picked up some new crew members; a ship of such size always had need of new men.

Meanwhile in the Caribbean the Royal Navy was making quick work of the remaining pirates. The Golden Age of Piracy was coming to a close and both predator and prey seemed to know it.

The _Red Death_ made port in Tortuga after many months in the southern hemisphere. She returned with wondrous tales of adventure _and_ treasure, lots of treasure. From the Spanish gold mines and ships returning from the Far East on a world round trip. The good fetched a high price in Tortuga and the coin satisfied any tavern owner that could be found. The men of the _Red Death_ wondered now why they had ever doubt Emmy Burns; she certainly was no ordinary woman.

Back in the warm waters of the Caribbean the _Red Death_ had an encounter with a Royal Navy ship. They came out of nowhere and attacked. The captain was furious; it had been nearly a year since she had attacked any ships in these waters. The enemy ship's cannons killed several of her men and many more died from infection but it was they who came off worse. Emmy shattered their rudder with a deadly shot from the stern nine pounder. The _Red Death_ was able to escape but not without a blow to Captain Burns' pride. She knew she had met her match.


	3. Chapter 3

Not Who You Thought

Chapter Three

Emmy Burns drummed her fingers against the rail. She was growing impatient; they hadn't taken a prize in weeks. Every ship that had been spotted had at least one Royal Navy ship escorting it, if not two or three if the cargo was very, very important. It wasn't that they were short on money, far from it. It could be said they were the richest pirates this side of the globe, if not the only pirates. Dark clouds hung in the sky and the winds blowing in were strong.

"Find us a cove to anchor in, this is going to be rough," she ordered before going below.

Emmy sat in her cabin as the waves pounded the ship. She was anxious and very frustrated; she'd find something soon, make no doubt of it. Maybe they should turn north again. The pickings had been good, what with all the smuggling going on during the upheaval in the colonies. She would chart a course and have them on their way by morning.

* * *

Morning brought fog, lots and lots of fog. Emmy had to refrain from throwing things she was so angry. It had been going so well, she had avoided the Royal Navy and taken prizes that weren't English, what more could they want? And now the weather wasn't cooperating. She climbing the rigging and tried to get a look through the fog. Nothing. She sat in her cabin the rest of the morning until the call came that the fog had cleared.

"Set a northerly course," she called through the speaking tube in the ceiling. "Get us out of here."

The _Red Death_ swung around and out of the cove. And that's when Emmy saw it. A towering ship of the line, the very same monstrosity that had attacked them before, and now it had her cornered. She ran back to her cabin and prepared for battle. She strapped on her cutlass and the pistols she wore across her chest. Finally, she pulled back her long hair into a braid and crammed her hat onto her head.

"Prepare to attack," she yelled as she came back up on deck. "They have us cornered and I'm not going down without a fight."

To her surprise a cheer arose from the men. They all hated the navy as much as she did.

"Fly the colors and prepare to fire!"

* * *

The _Red Death_ bore down on the opposing ship, cannons blazing. As they drew up along side it Emmy shattered the rudder once again with an expert shot from the stern nine pounder. It did not matter to the massive British ship, she had already dropped anchor; it would be a fight to the death.

"Gentlemen, it's been nice knowing you. Every man for himself. All I ask is that you leave the commanding officer for me. I want them to know who they're dealing with. God speed and good luck."

That's when the enemy grapples started flying through the air. It was no use trying to board. Marines swung through the air and dropped down, swords already drawn. Emmy drew her sword, this was it.

* * *

Men lay dead all around her and others still standing fought on. She slew her most recent enemy and made for the next man. The officers from the other ship had joined the fray by now and it was quite easy to pick them out. The man she had just killed wore a navy blue jacket but he was only a lieutenant, not the man she was looking for. She saw him across the deck, making his own kill. They locked eyes, now was the moment of truth. The two captain's fought their way towards each other, men in their path drew aside, knowing what was about to happen. The fighting did not stop however; everyone on the Red Death knew that whichever captain came out of this would also win the battle.

Emmy locked swords with the enemy captain and they were off in a series of intricate moves, parrying, thrusting and feinting all around the deck. Neither drew first blood, they just kept at it. Emmy was sure this man thought she would tire soon but he did not know she had years of experience; a smile worked its way onto her face. Finally as they drew near the stairs leading to the helm again she saw her chance, he was tiring. She dodged to the side and knocked his weapon from his hand. Then she raised her sword and pointed it at his throat. He backed away. Emmy kicked out, sending him to the deck. She put her boot on his chest and held her cutlass to his throat.

"No one takes on the _Red Death_ and lives, surely you've heard the stories," she said proudly.

He glared at her. She raised her sword for the kill. The man watched her, trying to judge if he could escape; she could have laughed. But that was not what he was doing.

"Amelia?"

Emmy faltered, her arm stopped in mid air. She stared at the man she had trapped beneath her boot. Her eyes widened in horror.

"James? Wha—."

There was a resounding bang and a hot searing pain pierced her left side. Emmy looked down. She was bleeding from a hole in her side. A bullet hole. She looked up and saw a triumphant lieutenant standing just beyond James. She put her hand to the wound; the warm blood ran over her fingers. She felt weak, her knees gave way and she fell, landing at James' feet, covering him with blood. He struggled to sit and rolled her over. She stared at him, eyes brimming with tears. Emmy held a bloodstained hand to his face. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"James...I'm so...so sorry," her breathing was shallow. "I didn't mean to...James I love you so much. I don't...don't want to...to die," she said, her hand falling from his face.

"No, no stay with me," he said urgently. He turned to the lieutenant still standing behind him, smoking gun in his hand. "Gillette, get me a gangplank. Now."

Commodore James Norrington stood and hoisted the nearly unconscious pirate captain into his arms. She murmured his name as he carried her to the other ship. Emmy was loosing a lot of blood and fast. James ran down the steps to the surgeon's quarters. He ordered the man's immediate attention.

"But sir, isn't this a pirate? Isn't this the captain?" the surgeon asked incredulously.

"Yes it is. She has a bullet wound in her left side. If you value your job you will save her," he said grimly, laying Emmy down on the table.

The surgeon worked frantically, removing the bullet and cleaning the wound best he could. James stood at the head of the operating table, holding Emmy's hand tightly. She was not doing well.

"...love you...so...so sorry, James. I'm so..." her words trailed away and she passed out. The surgeon kept working.

The surgeon tied off the bandage at her waist. Emmy's breathing was slow and she was still unconscious but she was alive.

"Well done," James said quietly. "Will she live?"

"I've done all I can sir, it's up to God now. Put her in one of the hammocks over there, she needs to rest."

"No, I'll take her. Don't want to keep you busy. See to the men," he said, recovering himself and lifting Emmy off the table. James tried not to look at her still visible bandaged stomach as he lay her down in the bed of his cabin. He kissed her softly before leaving and taking command of the situation.

The fighting had died down quite a bit and there was not a lot left to do. The _Red Death_ was very low in the water, nothing could be done except to salvage the rudder and attach it to the wounded _Dauntless_. The remaining members of the crew were locked in the brig to await hanging in Port Royal, which was many days away and the damage to the fore mast meant return would take even longer.

Emmy slept on in James' bed and he busied himself long into the nights with report after report. He often fell asleep at his desk; he could not make himself move her. The first few days she did not move at all, then her sleep became restless and she would cry out or call his name. He would go to her side and hold her hand to calm her.

No one openly questioned Commodore Norrington's actions but he knew the whole crew was wondering what was going on. Apart from the surgeon, who came regularly to check Emmy's progress and change her bandages, and Lieutenant Gillette, who Norrington suspected felt a little guilty, no one bothered him.

* * *

Emmy stirred from her deep sleep. There was a dull pain in her left side and she remembered being shot. But she was not dead. She slowly sat up. She was in a luxurious cabin lit only by a low burning oil lamp. James was asleep at his desk; she lay in his bed.

_'Poor, sweet James,'_ she thought, wincing as she stood. She limped over to where he slept at his desk. "James," she said, shaking his shoulder "James, wake up."

"Hmm? What? Oh, Emmy, you shouldn't be up," he said sleepily.

"You've never called me that before."

"I…what?"

"You've never called me 'Emmy' before."

James looked uncertain. "Here, take my seat, you shouldn't strain your wound," he said, getting up and maneuvering her into his chair. "I'm glad to see you've woken, you've been restless the past few days."

Emmy looked down. "I was dreaming," she said quietly.

"You called out my name many times."

"Well, you are the one in charge of hanging pirates, aren't you?"

James was taken aback. "Yes, but…are you suggesting I'd hang you?" he asked incredulously.

"You don't really have a choice do you?" Emmy asked. She looked resigned to her fate.

"If you think that after I've found you alive after all these years I'm going to let you hang then you're very mistaken. There's nothing and no one more important to me Emmy."

She smiled at him. "Still, after all these years?"

"Of course."

Emmy sighed. "I never thought this could happen to me."

"Let's not dwell on this now. You need your rest." He helped her back to bed. She caught his arm.

"Please James, come sit with me."

He sat next to her and reclined on the pillows, finally realizing how tired he was.

"James, you need sleep just as much as I do. Have you been staying up every night?"

He nodded sleepily.

"You're so sweet. If you want to sleep in a real bed I promise I won't take advantage of you," she said winking.

"When did you become so perverse?" he asked astonished.

"When did you become such a prude?" Emmy countered, sticking her tongue out.

"I'm no—." A large fluffy something in his face cut him off. Emmy grinned.

They were as children again, laughing, tickling, pillows flying; the most fun either had had in years. But honorable, upright James remembered his place and drew away. After all, Emmy was injured, dressed in the remains of men's clothing and they weren't married.

"Because we're not married?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"James, we should have been married ten years ago."

"I know. And though some of the circumstances were not my fault I feel that the majority of the guilt. My sin is Pride and I know it. I wanted to gain as much status as I could, you deserved everything in the world and I wanted to give it to you. Lieutenant wasn't good enough."

"James, you know I would have had you if you were nothing more than cabin boy."

James sighed. "Yes Emmy, I know. I told myself that many times. I know I've made quite a mess of things. But I am a commodore now, if you'll still have me."

Emmy stared at him. "James, are you proposing?"

"It would seem so, though I've never been much good at it."

"It's good enough for me. Yes of course I'll still have you. I'm surprised you're not married already."

"Well I tried a few months ago but it didn't work out. She loved someone else and in the end I let her go. Do you remember the Governor's daughter? She's the one."

"But she was just a little girl when I saw her, you must be ten years older than her," Emmy said.

"Yes, but no one cares how old a man's wife is if he's high enough in society. At least I don't have a mistress."

"Well thank God you did let her marry the other man."

"I'm not too bothered by that myself."

"Good," Emmy said, leaning towards him "now that we're engaged forget about the bloody rules of society and kiss me already."

Needless to say James forgot about society very quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Not Who You Thought

Chapter Four

If one was a lieutenant who thought he knew the commodore of the fleet very well, as Gillette thought he did, then said lieutenant would be very surprised to find the Commodore's wig lying on the floor when he opened then door to his cabin in the morning. He would also be very surprised to find clothes strewn about the floor along with said wig. And he would be the most surprised of all to find said Commodore lying tangled in the bed sheets with a recently captured pirate, however beautiful and female she was. Needless to say Lieutenant Gillette was very surprised to find all three of these things and he retreated from the room as quickly and quietly as he could. The Commodore did not really need to know their progress; they'd get there when they got there.

* * *

Emmy blinked in the early morning light and wriggled around in the twisted bed sheets till she was looking down at James, still asleep. She'd obviously never watched him in this precise situation before but some of the nights he had returned to London on home leave and rushed to visit her he had fallen asleep in the parlor as they talked. Emmy thought he was adorable but James was always embarrassed when she woke him.

"Why're you doing that Emmy?" James asked, eyes still shut.

"Because I've ten years to catch upon and I think you're beautiful when you sleep, even if it embarrasses you."

He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Where've your clothes gone?" he asked sleepily.

"Where've yours gone?" she innocently asked him back.

"Bloody hell..."

"Thank you for not flinching away from me."

"You're really assuming I'm the same person aren't you?"

"Sorry."

"I've lost you once already; I don't want to be parted from you again."

Emmy smiled. "I know that, but can you really forgive me for engaging in piracy?"

"Yes."

"I've killed people James. I would have killed you had you not said my name."

"I know."

"And you can forgive me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"First of all, you're my Emmy and I'd do anything for you. Second, there are many more people out there who will not forgive you and I will have to do all in my power to save you from them."

"James, you don't—."

"Yes I do. Your parents would never forgive me for having you hung and I would never forgive myself either. I'm a friend of the Governor's and you haven't attacked that many English ships, so we can use that in your defense. And you're female; it's all got to count for something."

"I could say I was pregnant."

James was silent.

"I could be you know."

"Yes. I know. But let's stay away from that road if we can. We should give you an image. Everyone onboard this ship who survived the battle knows you're a pirate..."

"What are you thinking James?"

"You need a dress. A white dress if possible."

Emmy suppressed a laugh. "A white dress? Do you want to present me as virginal and innocent, both of which, I might add, you _know _I'm not?"

"Yes I do. I might also point out that you're not defenseless or restrained in any manner but those are all things that men expect women to be."

Emmy scoffed.

"I said expect. I don't mean in any way that I want you to be any of those things."

He sat up and grasped the speaking tube that led up to the main deck. "Gillette? Are you up there?"

"Er, yes Commodore, what do you need?"

"You sound uneasy Lieutenant, is everything alright up there?"

"Yes sir, quite. Is er, is everything alright down there?"

Something clicked in James' mind. "You didn't come into my cabin earlier this morning, did you Lieutenant?"

Emmy gave him a worried look. The reply was long in coming.

"Er, yes Commodore, I did. I am sorry; I hope that you are not angry. I left when I saw you were...er...in the middle of things."

"No, that's okay, just um keep things to yourself. But what I was going to ask was do we appear to be near any inhabited islands? Miss Burns requires a dress."

"Of course sir. We are nearing an island right now, I will send out a longboat."

"Thank you Lieutenant. White if possible, though I suppose color doesn't really matter."

"What?"

"The dress."

"Oh. Yes, of course."

James returned his end of the speaking tube to its place on the wall.

"It's not as if what I was wearing would cover me up anymore."

"What?"

"You're quite good at popping off buttons," she said, winking at him and burrowing back down into the blankets.

* * *

Five hours later resulted in a simple white dress and undergarments, shoes and stockings, a hairbrush, a mirror, and a comb. Emmy finished tying her hair back and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Been a long time since I've worn a dress. It was much more fun the other way."

"What, in ripped and bloodied pirate attire, sans the buttons might I add?"

"No," she said, sashaying over to him. "The bed clothes. And don't say it. You know you liked it." With that she opened the door of his cabin and stepped out into the Caribbean sunlight.


	5. Chapter 5

Not Who You Thought

Chapter Five

Miss Amelia, as the fine men of the _HMS Dauntless_ had been told to address her, was the very picture of a refined young lady to all eyes watching her; all eyes not having the rank of Commodore, that is. She had been shown around the ship by the overly apologetic Lieutenant Gillette, who apparently had more to apologize for than shooting her. She could have found her way around a ship in the dark but wouldn't tell him that. The young midshipman that had been told to serve her had found her some thread and 'Miss Amelia' set about mending anything she could get her hands on. There was quite a lot. Many of the sailors knew how to sew but they were nowhere close to being skilled at it. Mr. Davies, the midshipman, had also gotten her a jar of buttons. She was amazed at how many just needed buttons, including herself.

The afternoon seemed to drag on, what with all the sewing and behaving herself. She was sitting at the stern on some crates and had neatly folded piles of mended clothes all around her. It was a bit harrowing really. The officers stood around up here if there wasn't anything to do and currently James was standing next to the helm, surveying all the workings of his fine ship. Or he was until a button hit him in the ear. He turned to look at Emmy who was concentrating on her sewing. He dismissed it as an accident until another button hit him. This time when he whirled around he caught the smile on her face. James gave her a warning look and returned to his previous stance, and was hit by a third button.

"Everything going well Miss Amelia?" he asked, not betraying his annoyance with the button flicking.

"Oh yes sir. It's going quite well, thank you for asking," she replied, smiling.

She picked up another button and flicked it at the front of his jacket. He reached out and caught it, returning her mischievous look with a look of triumph that clearly said: _'Won't you be sorry you did that tonight?'_

She raised an eyebrow: _'Oh? And what are you going to do?_

He sighed and assumed a superior air: _'This is my ship and I will not have any insubordination. I'll deal out what punishment I see fit.'_

Emmy scoffed and flicked another button at him: _'Do your worst Commodore. I dare you.'_ Out loud she said, "Is there anything of yours that needs mending sir?"

"No, I do not believe there is but if you would join me in a cup of tea when you're finished I would be delighted."

"I'd love to, I'm almost finished with this shirt," she said, indicating the shirt in her hands. It was in fact the very shirt she had been wearing last night before it had been unceremoniously ripped off in the...heat of battle. James flushed pink at the sight of it but recovered with a curt nod and went down to his cabin.

Emmy smiled and bobbed her head at the perplexed Lieutenant Gillette, dismissed Mr. Davies and left the deck for the Commodore's cabin.

She stifled a playful shriek as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. Emmy twisted around in his grip and kissed him back.

"What happened to the tea?" she whispered.

"Do you really want tea?"

"Not especially."

"Then what shall we do?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something. Just be gentle with my dress, we don't want to have to explain that to anyone."

"I—."

"Don't deny it James. You're quite an animal."

"Am I?" he said, a glint in his eye.

"Quite," Emmy replied grinning and backing away.

It was the most interesting afternoon tea either of them had ever had. Emmy was pretty sure she felt her dress complain a few times, though nothing ripped. They were interrupted, however, when Lieutenant Gillette's voice drifted down through the speaking tube.

"Er, Commodore, do you have a minute?"

"What is it Lieutenant, you may speak plainly."

"You wanted to know our progress as we made it. Tortuga has been sighted; we'll be in Port Royal in two days time."

"Oh. Thank you Lieutenant."

"Sir."

"Quite the one for ruining moments, isn't he?" Emmy observed.

James was silent.

"James?"

"Two days."

He lay still for another moment before getting up, straightening his appearance and leaving the cabin.

Emmy sighed; she was not used to this new spontaneity in James. She had no idea what he would do next.

When James returned Emmy was sitting demurely, reading a book of naval tactics, in a spotless cabin. She looked up as James came in.

"This is a very interesting book James. I shall have to remember some of this next time I attack the Spanish."

He closed the book and held her hands in his.

"James, what are you doing? You're acting very strange."

"Will you, Amelia Burns, love of my life, marry me?"

This caught her off guard.

"Yes, of course. I thought you asked me that already though?"

"Right now?"

"I...yes. But how?"

"Come with me."

He led her to the door. Outside was a man Emmy did not recognize.

"James, what is going on?"

"This is Deacon Collins, Miss Burns."

Emmy curtsied.

The deacon looked from James to Emmy and back at James.

"Are you certain of this Commodore?" he asked as if he could not believe it.

James looked to Emmy who smiled and clasped his hand. "Yes, Collins, I am. Right here, right now."

Collins sighed. "Very well, if you know what you're doing. I suspect you'll want to call the men to order, do it proper. Just give me a minute to draw up the documents."

Gillette, ever the curious man, had wandered down from his station at the helm and was lurking nearby. Norrington saw him and called him over.

"How much did you hear Lieutenant?"

"What? Sir I didn't, I...I apologize. My curiosity got the better of me. Do you really mean to marry her?"

"Yes I do."

"Right here, right now?"

"That's what I said, wasn't it?"

"Yes sir, it was."

"Good. Now I want you to call everyone to order."

"In their best clothes?"

"As they are is fine."

"What do you mean by it sir?"

"Mean by it Lieutenant?"

"Why are you doing it sir?"

"Because I love her and I should have done it ten years ago."

"But she tried to kill you! She's a pirate!"

"That's enough, Lieutenant. Call the men to order."

"Yes sir."

The marriage took place on the deck of the _HMS Dauntless_, in the middle of the Caribbean in front of a very perplexed crew and a lieutenant who doubted the Commodore's sanity. But neither James nor Amelia cared. It was the moment they had been waiting for all their lives, which had progressed slightly farther than they had hoped before this moment came. Deacon Collins signed and stamped everything and it was all in order. A quick wedding, and nothing like either of them had imagined but 'til death do us part' could be a mere two days away and no one was taking any chances.

"You may now kiss the bride," Collins said solemnly.

There were a few wolf whistles as the bride was kissed but only a few dared. Not that it would have mattered to James either way. Nothing could have ruined this for them. James turned towards the crew.

"You've all done a fine job and made this a very happy day for me and Amelia. We'd both like to offer our personal thanks. I have also decided this occasion calls for a celebration. We'll find a beach and put ashore for the night. And an extra ration of rum for all."

This last sentence was met with unanimous cheers. The crew got back to work immediately as James consulted Lieutenant Gillette on islands with suitable beaches. Emmy hung back and watched, a great weight having been lifted now that they were finally married. All the world seemed right.


	6. Chapter 6

Not Who You Thought

Chapter Six

The beach Gillette had found was indeed perfect. The sands were white and soft and free of conch shells and mussels. There was dry wood for bonfires and plenty of wild fruits. The sailors brought out instruments and, accompanied by the extra rum, proceeded to whip up a lively jig to which the newly wed Mr. and Mrs. Norrington danced. The sailors also got to dancing after a few drinks and soon there was quite a party. The cook broke out all the stores, being two days from home and all, and prepared a wedding feast like none other. The sailors also found that rum mixed with the milk of the coconuts was delicious. All in all it was quite an evening, all thoughts of the strange circumstances of the marriage were gone, with the help of rum, and they were replaced with a warm contentedness of having little work and dry land under one's feet.

Emmy and James staggered away from the big fire. They had been dancing for what seemed hours and the heat of the fire was too much to bear any longer. They were laughing and hanging on one another.

"That was intense," Emmy gasped, holding her side.

"It certainly was. Most fun I've had in a great while," James agreed.

They reached the equivalent of the kitchen and were handed a coconut full of the rum drink.

"I'm going to go for a walk to cool down. You want to come?" Emmy asked.

"You go ahead. I have to talk to Gillette while he's in a good mood."

"Okay. See you back at the fire."

"Don't go too far," James said, kissing her.

Emmy set off down the sand, the water lapping at her toes and the warmth of the fire seeping away as the ocean breeze drifted in. She turned towards the palm trees and headed back when the fries were just little orange dots, sipping at her rum and coconut milk. The noise of the wind in the palm fronds was soothing and she began humming a sea shanty to herself, all thoughts of her impending doom forgotten. She had just gotten to the line when the sailor fell in love with a mermaid when the rustling in the trees changed.

"Evening luv," a voice said from the darkness.

Emmy stopped walking and peered into the trees. A golden grin glinted in the distant firelight.

"I'm not afraid of you," Emmy said defiantly.

"Oh, I'm sure you're not luv. You do appear to be a tad drunk though, maybe you're not speaking truthfully." The form of a man detached itself from the darkness. He was clearly a pirate but that did not intimidate her.

"Ever met a pirate before luv?"

"Oh yes, many."

"Really?"

"Yes. And I'm serious when I tell you I'm not afraid of you. I could kill you if I wanted," Emmy said. To counter her point she staggered, spilling the contents of the coconut. The figure caught her.

Out of the shadows she could see his face clearly. He was most certainly a pirate. Beads, braids, and dreadlocks were held in place on his head by a weather worn bandana. He wore coal around his eyes and the gold gleamed in his smile. His attire was a motley of garments, stolen and collected over the years. A sword, pistol and compass were tucked securely in his sash and a bottle of rum rested in his hand. To top it all off, he was gorgeous. Had she been a...loose woman she would have been in his arms in an instant. But she wasn't and she looked upon this encounter as a challenge to her name, even though this man didn't know who she was.

"So what's a beauty like you doin' all alone on a remote beach in the middle of the night?" he asked casually.

"What makes you think I'm alone? I merely took a walk away from the fires." She indicated the bonfires down the beach.

"And who might they be?" he asked, still holding her.

"The Royal Navy," Emmy said, shrugging him off.

The smile on his face faltered. "All I need do is scream."

"What do you want then?"

"Who are you?"

"Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please."

Emmy's eyes widened. "You're Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye. You heard of me?"

"Of course I've heard of you. You and your ship are legend. I've been hoping to meet you."

"What? You with the Navy and all?"

"I haven't always been with the Navy," she said.

"Who are _you_?" he asked.

"If you've heard of me at all you would have heard me called Emmy Burns, formerly captain of the _Red Death_," Emmy said.

It was Jack's turn to be surprised.

"What?"

"You don't look nearly as fearsome as the stories paint you to be."

"Neither do you."

"Aye, but I'm a man luv. I don't need to look fierce for people to know I can kill."

"Well maybe this just isn't my night. I'm not really in the killing mood."

Even in the dim light he could see her blushing.

"Something embarrassing luv?"

"No."

"Then what? Honor amongst thieves, I won't make fun."

"I'm not really of this profession anymore Jack. I got married this afternoon."

"Where? This is the middle of nowhere."

"On the _Dauntless_, anchored in the bay."

"The _Dauntless_!"

"Do you know it?"

"Aye, a bit."

This seemed an uncomfortable subject. They stood silently. Jack raised the bottle to his lips and took a swig. Then he filled her proffered coconut.

"Cheers."

"So, who's the lucky bloke?" Jack asked, taking a seat on the sand. Emmy joined him, sipping her rum.

"Probably not anyone you'd know."

"Try me. I'm quite infamous among the Royal Navy."

"Commodore James Norrington."

Jack spat out his rum.

"You know him?"

"Tried to hang me a couple of times. Can't blame him though. I did make a mess of things."

"I've made quite a mess of things myself. He's supposed to hang me when we return to Port Royal but he'll find a way out of it."

"He married you and he's going to hang you for piracy?"

"No. He's not going to hang me. That's why he married me."

Jack still looked confused. Emmy recounted her story for him, leaving out more...intimate details.

"Well, I've certainly changed my view of the man. Do you think he'd still hang me?"

"Probably. I don't think his opinion of pirates has changed much. But he's so different around me you probably couldn't tell. God I'm glad all this has happened." She watched the fires wistfully. "I want to get back. It was nice meeting you." She stood and finished her rum.

He rose after her, turned her towards him and kissed her. She smiled at him.

"I would have killed you for that a week ago," she whispered in his ear. "Good night."

When she returned to the fires she was directed to a tent and sleepily lay down on the sand next to James, who wrapped his arms around her.

"You were gone a while. Everything okay?"

"Oh yes. Just a bigger beach than I thought."

**No, this is not going to develop into a triangle, so stop hoping.**


	7. Chapter 7

Not Who You Thought

Chapter Seven

Emmy rolled out of the blanket and woke up. It was still dark outside but she could see figures around the coals of the big bonfires. She watched James as he slept and wished she could talk herself out of the plan of action she had decided to take. It had taken the past few days to convince her that it was the right thing to do and she was only doing it because it would work. With one last look at her sleeping husband she quietly left the tent.

The moonlight shone down on her, giving her a full view of the now sleeping camp. The man on guard had long fallen asleep; no one was watching as Emmy walked down the beach and into the water. She swam for the _Dauntless._

The sailors onboard the Dauntless were also asleep; it would be hard to sneak up on them by boat. But no one expected Emmy to swim out in the middle of the night, away from the warm arms of her long lost love. Just to be safe she climbed up the side and through an open gun port. Dripping wet and freezing cold she made her way to the brig. The remains of her crew were asleep but they woke quickly as she descended the steps.

"Captain? What's happening? Why're you inna dress?"

"No time to explain. I'm letting you out of here. Climb out through a gun port and swim to shore. Go around the camp and into the tress, if you search you can find a man named Jack Sparrow. I know what you're thinking but I met him and he's alright. Go and join him. I'll come looking for you so stay near the edge of the trees until I find you. We'll go from there."

They all stared at her.

"What?"

"Is it true what we've been hearing 'bout you being married?"

"Yes."

That seemed enough of an answer for them; after all, she was setting them free. Emmy picked the lock and had the brig open in a matter of seconds.

"Go quickly and quietly. Good luck."

With that she bid them farewell and went quietly to the upper deck. She gathered the clothes she had forsaken earlier that day and went to James' cabin. There she changed out of the dress and into the mended clothes she had been wearing. Then she sat down at his desk and began to write.

* * *

James woke with a cold bare space next to him. He sat up and looked around but there was no sign of Emmy. Leaving the tent and walking around the campsite offered no further explanation. James stood looking out to sea when he noticed the longboat making for the shore. When it arrived a frantic sailor ran through the shallow water and delivered a bundle to him. James took it wordlessly. It contained a letter and the dress Emmy had been wearing. His feeling of confusion quickly changed to one of doubt and foreboding. He dismissed the sailor and returned to his tent so as not to cause a stir. The letter confirmed his fears but also took a great weight off his chest. He read it over and over again, memorizing every stroke of the quill.

* * *

_Emmy wrote first of her undying love and sorrow for leaving. Secondly she wrote of her intentions. She had left to save herself from the noose and to save James from an awkward situation. She and the remnants of her crew were going to join Jack Sparrow, whom she had met last night. She knew he would not approve of nor enjoy this turn of events but she promised to be good. And thirdly she wrote of their imminent reunion. She would come to Port Royal, find him and they could continue from there. It was not the best plan in the world but it was an alternative that saved her life and guaranteed a future._

_She sighed as she finished it and bound it in a package with her dress. She also wrote a note for the sailor on watch so he would find the package right away and James could deal with it quietly. The final touch was to overturn his cabin so she played the part of a real pirate, which she apologized for in the letter. She gathered all the valuables and hid them, also in the letter, so it looked like she looted the cabin as well. Then she left the way she came._

_Her crew had found Jack Sparrow easily and he was more then happy to welcome them. Perhaps a little too happy, he'd needed a slap. With that they set off through the jungle and soon came upon the Black Pear, which set sail within the hour. _

_Emmy was very distraught as they sailed away but she hoped it was for the best._

* * *

"Gone? How can she just be gone?" Gillette asked, perplexed.

"We trusted her, played right into her hands," James said with mock defeat. Emmy had a very good plan indeed.

"Well sir, we couldn't have known."

"Yes. Indeed. I'll strike all account of them from the records and it never will have happened."

"Very good sir. I'll spread the word. It never will have happened."

* * *

Emmy sat glumly in The Faithful Bride, the rum provided by Jack untouched. She had saved the lives of her crew and that of herself but she was still miserable. She wanted to be lying in that warm bed on the _Dauntless_, not sitting in a dingy bar in Tortuga.

"Cheer up luv, you'll see him again soon. And it's probably best for the both you this way. He keeps his reputation for certain and you keep your life."

"Aye. But I still feel I've wronged him. And I haven't seen him for nigh on ten years. It's been very hard on both of us."

"I can make it easier if you like luv," he said winking.

"No you won't. If I had a gun I'd threaten you with it."

"It'd only attract me more luv."

"I'm married!"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Jack Sparrow!" came a shriek from across the room.

Jack turned to see a blur of silk and lace come hurtling towards him and envelope in a hug while knocking his rum from his hand.

"Elizabeth. You've lost me my rum. Again. What're you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Well, good job finding me. I just got here you know. Not nice to deprive me of me rum, it's been a long day. So what'd you need?"

"Can we name you godfather to Ruth?"

Jack's eyes widened. "What? Already?"

Elizabeth nodded, grinning madly, and hugged him again. Emmy rolled her eyes and took a swig of rum. She wasn't in the mood for cheerfulness.

"I'm honored Lizzie but I'm afraid I wouldn't be around much. Why not Norrington? Or some other rich friend of your family who lives in Port Royal? Ask Emmy, she might do it."

"Who?"

"Emmy," Jack repeated, pointing across the table at her.

Elizabeth acknowledged her and then turned back to Jack. "But I've never seen her before."

"Actually I think you have someone in common and you have seen her before."

Emmy looked up. "Are you Elizabeth Swann?" she asked.

"Elizabeth Turner now."

"Oh."

"Who does Jack think we have in common?" Elizabeth was interested now.

"James."

"Norrington? How do you know him?"

Emmy sighed. "He's my husband."

The word was like a slap in the face. Elizabeth blinked stupidly.

"What?"

"My husband."

"But you're a pirate!"

"I haven't always been this way. I'd rather not talk about it if it's the same to you."

Elizabeth stared at her. "You do look familiar. You were on the dock when the _Dauntless_ sailed from England."

"And you were the little girl."

Elizabeth nodded.

"This is lovely but isn't there something we're supposed to be doing?" Jack asked, dropping a barricade in the middle of memory lane.

"Yes. I suppose we should be going. I still haven't thought this out yet. And I'll need to look like an aristocrat, not the scourge of the sea."

"I have an extra dress with me," Elizabeth offered. "You look the same size as me. By the way, what's this plan that's not thought out?"

"Come, get Will and the baby and she'll tell you on the way," Jack said, rising and taking Emmy's hand. She reluctantly stood and followed him and Elizabeth out of the tavern, still not knowing what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Not Who You Thought

Chapter Eight

Emmy say glumly on a low wall in the wealthy district of Port Royal in one of Elizabeth's beautiful dresses in the middle of the night. To add to the ridiculousness of her situation she was waiting for Jack Sparrow, who was most definitely drunk, to find James's house and break in. She'd be walking around trying to find him if it weren't for the fact that she had already twisted her ankle trying to stop Jack from leaving her there. She was lucky there wasn't a night patrol like in London.

Soon the sound of drunken singing to her ears. She gingerly stepped off the wall and walked towards him.

"Evenin' luv. Whas's a beauty like you doin' all alone tonight?"

"Jack it's me. If you try anything I'll kill you. I have a knife tucked in here."

"Oh, thas's right. C'mon Emmy, found yer house right down this way," Jack slurred and staggered off down the road.

Emmy sighed and walked after him awkwardly, trying not to trip and break her neck.

"Here we are. Sure you won't come back te me ship tonight?"

"Yes. Thank you for helping me Jack."

"No problem. I'll be enjoying me stay with the Turner's fer a bit if ye feel lonely. Yer commodore's not in at the moment."

"I'll be fine," she said, opening the door of the empty house.

It was a beautiful house. Emmy climbed the sweeping staircase and went through the bedrooms to find the most lived in. As soon as she did she undressed and climbed in bed, meaning to await the return of her new husband but falling asleep instead.

* * *

Commodore James Norrington was overworking himself and he knew it. Anything to keep his mind off Emmy. He walked a beaten path through his cold empty house to his bedroom, discarding shoes, jacket, and wig before collapsing face down on the comforter and falling straight asleep, not noticing the sleeping form beside him.

* * *

Emmy woke just as she thought she would: warm and safe with the sunlight peeking through the curtains and nestled under James's arm. She could tell he was exhausted from the day before because he did not wake while she watched him. She decided to make him more comfortable and leave him to his rest. Emmy tugged his stockings off and reached around to unbutton his vest when he stirred and woke, struggling in her grasp to turn over.

"Emmy?"

"Good morning James."

He blinked disbelievingly. "How're you here?"

"Jack Sparrow brought me."

His eyes widened then narrowed. "You were definitely right about one thing in that letter of yours. And another thing, that was a very rash move to make. Now that you're here and obviously associate with pirates I don't know what to do with you."

Emmy smiled sweetly. "Just keep me locked safely in your castle, my prince."

"It's not as simple as that. I have servants who talk. Sooner or later your presence would be known. I have enemies in the Navy; they would use this against me."

"You're right, I need to be punished."

"Yes, you woke me up to steal my clothes."

"You shouldn't be sleeping in them anyway and I'm cold."

"What am I to do with you?"

He was smiling now. She knew she had won.

"I'm staying here with you; I don't care about your servants, our servants. We'll think of something and by the time word gets around we'll have a brilliant plan. And if you'd be so kind I'd like something to put on other than that dress, I'm freezing."

James grinned a grin to rival Jack Sparrow. "I like you better this way."

* * *

When James' head housekeeper, Mrs. Hutchinson, knocked on his door a few hours later she was very surprised to be greeted.

"Good morning Mrs. Hutchinson!" came James' cheery voice from the other side of the door.

"Uh, good morning sir."

"Will you please send word to the fort that I will be taking a personal day today? And I would like breakfast for two, something other than porridge, something exotic."

There was a giggle from inside the room.

"Sir, have you got a prostitute in there?" she asked indignantly.

"Of course not! Have a good day."

Mrs. Hutchinson grumbled her way back to the kitchen, muttering.

* * *

"These people are too good to you," Emmy said, sipping her hot chocolate.

"Mind you, I don't normally have hot chocolate for breakfast. Or mangoes. But really Emmy, we've got to think of something."

Something was knocking on James's front door at that very moment.

"Sir, Mrs. Turner is here to see you. She won't go away."

"Thank you Mrs. Hutchinson. Tell her I'll be down in a moment."

As James got dressed Emmy told him the whole of what had happened in Tortuga. "So she knows I'm here. Can she help? Her father's pretty powerful."

"That's what I'm going to ask her. I'll also ask her to have some dresses made for you. Sensible dresses, don't worry," he reassured her.

"You had me worried for a second there," Emmy said. "Hurry back. I'll be here."


End file.
